For the production of gum and jelly compositions based on gelatine, starch, gum arabic, etc., conventional boiling apparatus is known. Prior art apparatus includes manually charged combined boilers as well as automatically charged, yet intermittent, boiling equipment. Furthermore, vacuum boiling apparatus is known for continuous composition production. Generally, these machines have a boiling hose through which the composition to be heated is passed and which is heated from outside by means of a heat-releasing medium. Furthermore, a device for the production of gum or jelly compositions is known from the "Neues Handbuch der Susswaren-Industrie", Vol. I, page 144, in which the composition is heated in a hose with turbulence baffles to the required solution temperature. In the production of molded confection compositions, a basic composition, which consists, e.g., of glucose, sugar, gelatine, water, etc., is first of all mixed. This basic composition must them be processed further, i.e., it is necessary to carry out a mixing and dissolving or suspending of the dry and liquid constituents until they are completely dissolved. This is effected by melting down or tempering and boiling. In this connection it is important that the composition, while being constantly stirred, should be slowly heated so that the particles contained in it, i.e., e.g., sugar and possibly starch, dissolve. In addition, however, the gelatine or the gelatine portion contained in the composition must be treated absolutely gently, i.e., the composition must stay in the heater for as short a time as possible, and not be subjected to thermal shocks during heating, for the reason, among others, that these compositions can catch fire very quickly. Furthermore, an arrangement for heating compositions must be constructed in such a manner that by means of it, with compact size and low utilisation of power as compared with the standard arrangements, it is possible to achieve a high daily rate of production of compositions.